yungnomapfandomcom-20200214-history
Yung Nomap
Early life Yung Nomap was born on August 11th, 1999 in Syria. He was born into a poor family and was abandoned on the street. He was soon picked up by someone named "Ethaniel Blevins" that stated he could stay with him in return for sexual acts. In school, Mr. Nomap never got along with any of his fellow classmates as he would be caught multiple times in the Girls Locker room, hiding in the ceiling. After being kicked out of school for having non-consensual sex with girls as young as age 9, he was deported to South Korea. In 2008, Mr. Nomap was charged with first-degree murder, however, the charges were later dropped due to the prosecutors never finding a body. He became heavily interested in K-Pop in 2012, especially favoring the boy band EXO. He bought backstage passes to one of their shows and tried to sexually assault Kai, one of EXO's lead singers. After being apprehended, it was noted that Yung Nomap strapped a bomb onto himself in which he was going to activate at the end of the concert, leading to him imprisoned at only age 13. Fortunately, the bomb was detonated immediately. He was sentenced for 25 years. In prison, he started listening to rap music and said to himself that one day he will make himself famous. He broke out of jail only 2 years later in 2014, and ran to America. He met his producer outside a crack den in Detroit on a cold winter night. His producer scouted him and told Yung Nomap that he was insanely talented. Quoted from his producer, "Yung Nomap, you have the voice of an angel and you are a lyrical god. (*coughs up blood*) You put M&M's top hit "Trololo" to shame." Yung Nomap and his producer redacted due to FBI investigations started to work on songs. The first song they released what "No Case". On this track, Yung Nomap dives deep into his mind and raps about what he really loves. Marrige's Yung Nomap has been married multiple times, to multiple sexes. He was first married to a Twitter Trap named Michael Geissler, that broke up with him after he found out about his addiction to drugs. After getting divorced he got married a week later to a homeless woman he met outside a gas station. She got shot 2 weeks later in a drive-by from an opposing gang. Not much is known about Yung Nomaps 3rd marriage, all that is known is that it was a UK Soundcloud rapper. It is rumored it might be a popular YouTuber, RazertexStuff. What he's doing now Yung Nomap is currently working on more albums. He just released Sweet Aya, an album named after a Twitter Trap that he loves. There are outstanding warrants for his arrest in multiple states and it is unknown where he lives or where he records his music. If you want something removed from this page, please email sco(at)riseup.net for removal requests.